Enemy Mine
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: The Shreddor muses on his foes.


Title: Enemy Mine

Author: Eyes of Glass  
Rating: T  
Feedback: I take all ratings and reviews. Constructive criticism would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

In the beginning, it was all going so perfectly.

He had been the bane of the universe, the scourge of the multiverse. Thousands had hated him, millions had feared him. Nothing, not even his pathetic race could hinder his path of destruction that had lasted millennia. He was unstoppable. He was undefeatable. He was invincible.

Then, after centuries of evading the utroms, they had finally managed to detain him. In hindsight it had been more his doing than theirs and a slight miscalculation on his part had ensured his capture. No matter, it was not as if they could do anything to end his reign of terror. Of course they tried. They had locked him in their most secure prison shuttle. They had chained him with the strongest metals known in the universe. They had drugged him to the point where he had almost died.

In reflection, they had underestimated him.

He remembered with amusement how easily he had broken free of their useless bonds and sabotaged the ship in a matter of hours, he knew of course they would crash land but he was fully aware that alone wouldn't come close to killing him. Of course the utroms did not know that and catching them by surprise on the primitive planet had been simplicity itself. From then on he had taken the mantle of the Shredder. Quite an appropriate title for one such as him and soon he was feared as he had been before. He had spread terror as he had before and he remembered the cold, wonderful feeling of blood on his hands and screams in his ears as the helpless, foolish people of this weak planet did what they could to stop him. Like his utrom "cousins" they failed miserably. Of course they would, for who could defeat one such as him?

Centuries past, and over time he had established the Foot Clan, loyal ninja who would die at his command. He had made links to every crime syndicate for a thousand miles and each one undoubtedly loyal. They of course had no choice. He established an intricate hierarchy with his lowly street thugs at the bottom and only his most trusted lieutenants the top. He had become a beloved figure through the guise of Oroku Saki. It was by night he was the Shredder and by day the celebrated business man who ruled New York City, His western stronghold. He had been unbeatable.

Or so he had thought.

Then four mutant freaks emerged from the darkness and ruined everything. At first they had seemed such an insignificant threat, if a threat at all. They had no idea who he was and had simply put a jar on several of his operations. Indeed, they had caused quite a stir among the lower ranks of his great underground army but not enough to be considered a true enemy. Granted, he had been slightly intrigued by their origins but had felt certain that they were nothing important. Nothing that could not be stopped at any rate, should the need arise. They were the most minor of delays. Nothing to be concerned about in any case.

But still, he watched. He knew the dangers of laxity. He observed them lightly and over time became more interested. The four terrapins had…_talent_. Time and time again they had defeated his ninja and escaped their blades. Perhaps they could be useful to him. He watched and waited more and became more aware of who they were and what had made them. He had nearly laughed aloud when he finally saw how their origins were tightly linked to his own on this planet and began to envision them becoming his deadliest servants. As time went by, he became more interested in their skills and finally saw fit to contact those strange turtle creatures.

So he had sent an offer, an invitation of sorts to the one he recognized as their leader. The one they called Leonardo. At first the young turtle had been interested in his proposal. Deep within his exo suit, the alien nearly laughed at the foolish hope in the ninja's eyes as he himself spoke of justice and conquering a great evil. He nearly had the turtle fooled. Nearly. Then that rat, that foolish rat had stepped in and revealed his identity. The turtles were then set firmly against him. It was a small loss, true, but he had been insulted. that would not be tolarated and hehad no choice but to destroy them. There were no regrets on his part is had to be said.

And how he had tried. He had nearly been destroyed. And from then on, every attempt to kill them had ended in failure or his own (temporary) defeat. Each time he came surging back and each time put in some thought for the turtles and the terrible revenge he would bring upon them. He had even delayed his own plans to have them annihilated and even them they managed to foil his schemes despite their inferior knowledge and skill. Every scheme, every plan, every plot he attempted was stopped by the damned teenagers. Every. Single. One.

Eventually he had turned his mind to bigger things, the building of his ship was almost complete and soon he would spread his terror amongst the galaxy once more! He was certain no one could stop him. But as quickly became the case, someone did.

The turtles, this time aided by another mutant freak, not to mention their pet rat had invaded his most secure sector and it had taken his full strength and the help of Karai to defeat them. But they had still obliterated his plans, literally. He had been so certain he had won. It had even come to a point where he himself would die if it meant an end to those accursed creatures that had cost him so much.

But the utroms had found them and this time they did not underestimate him. He was bound before a court of snivelling fools who considered them worthy to judge him! He was Ch'rell! He was the Shredder! They, the idiotic incompetent judges had sentenced him to life on a distant asteroid where he would forever remain. As he was vaporized from the court he sent a fierce glare at the five mutant freaks, taking some small pleasure in that the young warriors still trembled under his wrath. His hatred burned like white fire in his black heart and every ounce of it was aimed at the damned _children who _had destroyed everything, _everything _and roared that he would have his revenge.

Now he was trapped. Alone and abandoned on this godforsaken spit of ice beyond the reach of any civilization. Every hour he would think of the turtles that had brought him so low and envisioned every day the gruesome fates he would gladly wreak upon them. And the equally (if not more) painful demise he would also bring upon their rat master. Every night he would envision their bones cracking under his grip and their screams as they died. Yet it brought him little pleasure for it came with the bitter knowledge he was helpless to carry out such things. The knowledge stung but it was a bitter sting now. He had been set back before and he had risen before. It would take more than this to defeat one such as him. He would plan, he would wait, he would return and finally, _finally _destroy those loathsome terrapins.

And so far away, many, many light years away on earth, the turtles slept, finally assured that their deadliest enemy was gone. After so many battle and defeats he was gone and would plague them no more. And many light years away on an ice belt orbiting a frozen planet, the Shredder, the most despicable and intelligent being to exist for millennia was waiting.


End file.
